The music stopped and then she died
by twincity812
Summary: A story that select lit teachers want you to figure the story to. This is my extended view on the story. Annndd i need to add three more genres Angst, Crime and Tragedy. Review please!


Bills. Bills. Bills. That's all Alexander was reading. Final notice. He thought that once he joined the circus he wouldn't have to worry about the stacks of bills piling up. Bill collectors were calling him left and right. They were either calling him about the possibility of foreclosure or taking his kneecaps. His wife, if only she knew what her medical bills were costing them. He loves her. At least he thinks he does. Why else would he stay with her for all of these years and not snap. He felt the need to protect her because of her condition. He even felt bad that she had given up hope on those doctor visits to correct her vision. Ever since that accident he knew she'd never be the same. He knew they'd never be the same. The worse part is she is still a tightrope walker. How you ask? Well her and Alex are in sync. He would play the music while she walked across the rope. Every time it was their turn in the show, he would always cross his fingers hoping she's get across unharmed. Even after when he knew she was safe, he just had to make sure. Maybe to ease his guilt. Who knows? He surely doesn't.

She knew. She knew he loved her. She was sure of it after he said I do, before everything went downhill. She never should have tried to run from him. Why doesn't anything ever going right for her? He was so good to her. But why? Why had he stayed with her through it all? She hoped he didn't stay with her because he felt responsible for her accident. She would never blame him no matter how hard things would get. It wasn't his fault. Well at least that's what she keeps telling him. Does he believe her? Nope. Not one bit. He felt completely responsible. If only he had ran after her. Maybe just maybe she wouldn't be blind. She tries to reassure him with her bad luck and clumsiness it was bound to happen anyway, but he doesn't listen. He doesn't want to fight with her. He had a fear of saying something that would break her heart and put her health in an even worse condition. Ever since the accident, they have been walking on eggshells. Somehow, in an odd way they stayed together.

He was getting extremely desperate. Can he get a loan from the bank? No, with the rate his credit was dropping it would be a miracle if could pay his bills with all body parts intact. Maybe a family member from her side of the family could help them, but he's afraid that they'll tell her of their current financial situation. He does not want to be alive to see her react to that. He would be digging his own grave and possibly hers. Not only is that a problem, but also he had way too much pride to ask for money even if they wouldn't miss it. His ego always got in the way. It was because of his ego that… No! He was forever trying to stop wallowing in his own self-pity. Is it working? Not really, but he needed to be strong for her. If he falls apart she will too. He doesn't think he'll be able to live with himself if that ever happens. He already upset her and made her cry on multiple occasions and that's why... No! He needs to focus on how he's going to pay these damn bills. He opens another letter. "God I hope this is not another bill. We're already so close to the poverty line we practically have our names and addresses on it," he thought. He could ask those guys for a loan, but only god knows where they got that money. He did not need to be in jail for using dirty money and try to connect him to the mob. She needed him to be here with her around the clock making sure she's ok. He shudders at the thought of her wandering around a prison alone. She's the type to get herself into trouble unintentionally. He opens the letter. It's from the insurance company. They are confirming her newly bought life insurance. $100,000 will get them out of the hole. The question is how is he going to get it. He can't kill her. He loves her too much. Right? Before all the bad stuff happened, he did propose to her out of love. They were in love with each other at the time. The only thing he has to decide now is how desperate he is. He has to weigh out the pros and cons. A pro is he can get out of debt, but the con is the fact it's his wife and he does not want to be charged with murder. Unless he staged it as an accident? What was he thinking? This was his wife! She would never forgive him even if it was to get them out of debt, but then again she would be dead.

He rubs his face and mumbles; " I've had enough of thinking and stressing myself out for one night." He would be able to think better if he slept on it. He gets up and climbs into bed with her. She rolls over and cuddles up to him and he pulls her closer. She whispers, "I miss us or at least what we used to be before –" "Stop. We're fine. I promise. I'll love you in sickness and in health forever and always till death do us part," he reassures her. She smiles and kisses him on the cheek, "Till death do us part. I'll love you no matter what happens." She fell asleep. Guilty thoughts flood through his mind. A tear falls out of the corner of his eye. " I'm so sorry."

The next day at work, the crowd is extra excited tonight. They're up. He keeps on going back and forth in his head. I don't want to do it, but I think I have to. He finally decides. He starts the music and she walks across the tightrope. He doesn't even dare to cross his fingers for fear of his wife not dying. He turns around acting oblivious. The music stopped. He heard her falling and has tears pouring out of his eyes, "I'm sorry." Then, the crowd goes silent. You hear a sickening crack and thud as her body makes an impact. Then she died. He turns around and runs to her acting like the "concerned husband" because if he doesn't he'll look suspicious. He pulls her into his arms and screams call an ambulance. The ambulance comes less than five minutes later. He checks her pulse and looks at the paramedic and sobs, while they zip up her body up in a bag. His coworkers ask him if he is all right, but he doesn't respond and just keeps walking to his office to get his keys. The cops ask him and other witnesses questions. After all that commotion, he drives home and arranges the funeral and makes calls explaining the bad news.

A few weeks after the incident, her funeral is just ending. Before he left the house, he took the mail with him to the funeral and was planning to read them afterwards. He gets in his car and found a check from the insurance company. He has a smile slowly creeping on his face. He is proud that he got away with the deed done. He drives away content. He thinks he has a little secret to himself about what really happened, but he doesn't. I know and saw everything and he will not get off free. He will rot in hell for this.


End file.
